White Lies
by Sparkopilite
Summary: The day after Steve's accidental bronzing, he helps uncover a few lies Pete and Myka had been hiding.


"I don't see the issue Myks, your hair is back to normal and it isn't like that was the first time we saw each other naked." The sound of Claudia's spoon clattering into the bowl fruit loops is the only sound in the B&B following his statement.

"Pete!" Myka's face has gone bright red as she hisses at Pete. Claudia has a sneaky grin forming at the prospect of juicy juicy gossip.

"I meant the thing with the griffins Claudia."

"I didn't do anything untoward with your body Pete."

"Yea, well I uh didn't either."

Steve is finally finished chewing his toast, "You are both lying." Claudia stares at both of them before offering a hi five to the new boy. "I'm going to keep doing this all morning and yes this is totally revenge for being bronzed yesterday."

"They did what?" Claudia is unimpressed and Pete winces at the volume.

"To me or each other?" Jinks is smirking and manages to steal a floundering Pete's remaining piece of toast.

"Oi, we unbronzed you as soon as we figured out what we had done, there is no need to bring up my lies or steal my toast." Pete does sound angrier about the toast than being called on his lie.

"Your lies Pete? What did you do to me?" Now breakfast resembles a verbal tennis match with Steve as a malicious umpire.

Pete glances at Steve before sighing, "I'm sorry Myk's. But you did tell me to change out of your fancy dress and it really isn't my fault that you weren't wearing underwear. So if you think about it is your fault I saw you naked that night."

The red that had faded from Myka's face is back full force, "Right. Completely my fault I'm sorry, time to get to the warehouse." Her plan is clear, they won't be able to continue this conversation at the Warehouse in front of Artie. Claudia makes it to the French doors before Myka can escape locks them and throws the key across the breakfast table to Steve.

"So Myka, is there any reason you didn't wear any underwear to your high school reunion?" Claudia's grin is downright wicked as she saunters back to her now soggy cereal.

"No, no reason at all. We will be late if we don't leave now." Steve checks his watch and shrugs,

"One or both those statements is a lie, and we know it's not the time."

"Yea Myka try again." Pete is nearly giggling at Myka's obvious discomfort at the line of questioning.

"Fine. I was wearing it at the beginning of the evening and..." She makes a waving motion and flushes a little more. Claudia puts her hand up for a hi five, slightly shocked but highly impressed at the straight laced agent's antics. Pete pulls her hand down.

"There is more to this. I know this because 1) Kurt wasn't that cute; 2) He wanted to get into my Myka pants more than your Myka pants which eww, no; and 3) I totally knew I saw HG walking away from the bar when I asked what number vodka tonic I/we were on. Thought I was drunk,"

"You were." Myka tries to cut him off but he continues.

"Not that drunk. Alright I'm going to say my piece then you're going to say yes or no, then we can go to work."

"Fine."

"You banged HG before the swap, she stole your panties and you were grabbing one last drink, before going back to the hotel room with the messed up sheets when we swapped."

Myka hangs her head, "Yes." Pete fist pumps and Claudia and Steve looked shocked. "Well I didn't know at the time she was planning to destroy the world. Can we go to work yet?"

"Not quite yet. I admitted to looking at your body, now what did you do to mine?"

"Nothing."

All heads swivel to face Steve, "That's true."

The room is quiet until Claudia asks, "So what did you do with it?"

"Nothing." Her answer is far too quick, Steve's quick shake of the head is totally unnecessary.

"Myka, it can't be that bad, quicker you tell us the quicker we can go to work and get this behind us." Pete is looking understanding until Myka winces.

"IsleptwithKelly."

"WHAT?"

"I slept with Kelly. Sorry."

"What? Myka?"

Steve and Claudia try to leave before realising the door is still locked.

"She came into the room while I was trying to leave, and it isn't like that was the first time we did it." Pete looks fit to pop, "Sorry did she not tell you. We sort of had a thing, her house calls were super personal. I thought you knew."

Pete blows out the huge breath he was holding. "That's it. No more telling me about lies Steve, I just don't wanna know."

"Deal."

"And Myks I still kissed HG first."

The pairs laughter breaks any lingering awkwardness as they head into the Warehouse.


End file.
